


it’s 9am (and I don’t feel a thing)

by LaMaupin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaupin/pseuds/LaMaupin
Summary: Ava didn’t intend to stay overnight on the Waverider. And she certainly hadn’t intended to sleep in Sara Lance’s bed.But the mission had involved three time jumps in quick succession and it would have been fine except she’d taken a hit to the head and Sara refused to let her leave until their AI checked her out, and the next thing she knew she was accepting Sara’s offer of a bed for the night.But now, in the artificial light of whatever passes for day in an eternal timeless void, she’s really starting to question why she thought this was a good idea.





	it’s 9am (and I don’t feel a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the nebulous space after 3x09 
> 
> Thanks to tumblingforth for beta-ing
> 
> Title from “9 am” by Bad Bad Hats

Ava didn’t intend to stay overnight on the Waverider (for a given value of overnight because if five years in the Time Bureau has taught her anything it’s not to think too hard about relative time outside the timestream).

And she certainly hadn’t intended to sleep in Sara Lance’s bed.

But the mission had involved three time jumps in quick succession, which meant she hadn’t slept in nearly 30 hours, and it would have been fine except she’d taken a hit to the head and Sara refused to let her leave until their AI checked her out, and the next thing she knew she was accepting Sara’s offer of a bed for the night.

And well, the chewing out she’s going to get at the Bureau for defying orders (again) to help the idiot brigade is something best done on a full night’s rest.

But now, in the artificial light of whatever passes for day in an eternal timeless void, she’s really starting to question why she thought this was a good idea.

Because now she’s pinned under a surprisingly heavy and definitely drooling Sara Lance, who at some point during the night managed to roll over almost completely on top of Ava. And knowing Sara, it was probably on purpose. Specifically to annoy her.

Just what possessed her to accept not only an offer of a bed, but a bed that happened to belong to Sara? Who is an eternal pain in the ass and a professional liability, even if Ava’s come to grudgingly respect her as a captain and almost like her as a person.

Maybe Gideon was wrong and she is concussed.

She tries to shift Sara off of her but she just burrows deeper into Ava. Typical.

If she were less annoyed by the whole situation she might admit that the way Sara breathes out a small huff of air and presses her face into Ava shoulder is pretty adorable. She’s not used to seeing Sara this way - soft and unguarded. At peace.

It’s nice.

Or it would be if she weren’t holding Ava hostage in bed.

Ava tries to free herself again, and this time Sara stirs, murmuring something she can’t quite make out, but that sounds like Arabic.

“Hey,” Ava says, shaking Sara’s shoulder. “Let me up.”

At the sound of her voice Sara finally wakes. A momentary flash of confusion crosses her face as she blinks up at her, but it’s gone so quickly Ava wonders if she imagined it.

Sara disentangles herself from Ava and sits up, pushing her hair away from her face in a gesture that almost seems self conscious. But Sara Lance doesn’t do self conscious. That much Ava knows for sure.

“Sorry,” Sara says, getting up. “I probably should have warned you that I’m a cuddler.”

“Or that the bed I was sleeping in is yours,” Ava says, although there’s no real bite to it.

Sara shrugs. “Well between Leo and Zari we don’t exactly have a ton of extra beds right now. So it was this or cuddle up with Mick and he snores.”

“I thought the Waverider had quarters for eight?”

For once Sara doesn’t meet her eyes, crossing her arms and turning away. “It does.”

Ava kicks herself. She’s such a fucking idiot. She should have remembered that the only free room was the one that belonged to Professor Stein. Of course Sara wouldn’t let her sleep there—or sleep there herself.

“Sorry, I…” Ava trails off, not sure what to say. ‘Sorry I just woke up and probably have a head injury so I forgot that one member of your team just died and another left’ doesn’t seem to cut it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sara says, but there’s a finality to it that tells Ava not to pursue it any further.

She gets up and busies herself collecting her clothes. Someone had fabricated her a pair of sweats to sleep in. And a t shirt that has ‘League of Assassins, Class of ‘09’ printed across the front.

Someone clearly has a sense of humor.

“I’ll just go,” she says, breaking the awkward silence that’s developed.

“You don’t have to.” There’s an edge of something in Sara’s voice. That same almost self consciousness from earlier.

Ava raises her eyebrows. Every time she thinks she knows where she stands with Sara she goes and changes the game. It’s really getting obnoxious.

Sara picks up on her unasked question and scoffs. “Nothing like that. I just mean you’re welcome to shower and eat breakfast. Unless you want to go back to the Bureau with blood in your hair.”

She really should get back. She shouldn’t even have stayed this long. She has paperwork to do and a mission report to write. And all that is assuming Director Bennett doesn’t fire her.

On second thought, a meal and coffee are probably a good idea. Being yelled at by Director Bennett is best done in a full stomach.

“Fine,” she says with a sigh. “But only because I don’t want to go back to the Bureau covered in your drool.”

“You know most people would be honored to have me drool on them,” Sara shoots back, smiling in that infuriating way she does when she thinks she’s gotten one over on Ava.

“Gross.”

Sara just rolls her eyes. “The bathroom’s down the hall. Gideon can fabricate you a towel.”

She leaves Ava to collect her things and wonder how exactly she’s managed to get herself into this mess.

Ava runs into Dr. Palmer as she’s leaving Sara’s quarters. Great.

“Oh, hello,” he says, looking far too chipper for this early in the morning. “I didn’t expect you to still be on board.”

“Trust me, neither did I.”

“Well the Captain does have that effect on people.” The comment is innocuous enough, but there’s something about they way he says it - as if he’s trying to be conspiratorial - that sets her teeth on edge.

Because of course that’s what he thinks. Here she is, coming out of Sara’s quarters holding yesterday’s clothes and wearing a goddamn League of Assassins shirt. There is no other possible explanation.

She doesn’t bother to deny it - she doesn’t care what he thinks, instead shouldering past him without comment.

It wouldn’t bother her so much if it wasn’t Sara Goddamn Lance. As if she has so little self control as fall into bed with Sara Fucking Lance. Sure she’s infuriatingly charming and a better captain than she has any right to be (at least when it comes to idiot wrangling), and she’s come to occupy a space in Ava’s life that almost resembles friendship, but Ava’s a professional.

Not that the Legends would know what professionalism is if it hit them over the head.

She spends most of her lukewarm shower stewing, but by the time she’s done she does have to admit that she feels better.

Which lasts exactly as long as it takes for someone to start pounding on the bathroom door.

“Hurry up,” someone who sounds a lot like Mick Rory yells. “I gotta pee.”

Ava hastily dries off—which is hampered by the fact that the towel Gideon fabricated for her is awkwardly small—and gets dressed.

By the time she finishes Rory’s pounding on the door again.

When she finally opens it he laughs to himself, unphased by her presence.

“Didn’t realize it was you, Hotcakes,” he says. “Say hi to Blondie for me.”

“It’s all yours,” she says, pointedly ignoring his comment.

If this is what the Legends are going to be like she might as well just leave. But now that she’s showered she’s hungry and well, even the Legends are preferable to being yelled at.

The door to the galley refuses to open for her for a good ten seconds, which is starting to feel typical of this piece of shit ship. Without Jackson it’s clearly deteriorating.

“I was starting to think you’d left,” Sara says when Ava finally manages to get herself breakfast.

“Well I didn’t,” Ava replies, taking a sip of her coffee.

It’s somehow both too bitter and sweeter than she likes it, but she’s worked for government agencies long enough to be able to drink bad coffee.

“You really need to find a new mechanic,” Ava says. “Your ship needs a tune up.”

Sara tilts her head. “Ray’s doing fine keeping up with repairs.”

“All systems are functioning normally, Captain Lance,” Gideon says.

Ava jumps slightly in her seat, still not used to Gideon’s voice materializing from nowhere. She ignores the amused looks the other’s give her, focusing instead on the matter at hand.

“So your ship normally has no hot water and really bad coffee?” Ava asks.

Amaya and Zari exchange looks from where they’re seated on the other side of the table, and even Sara seems lost.

“Literally the only reason we didn’t all kill each other is because the Waverider never runs out of hot water,” Sara says. “Plus, the coffee isn’t that bad.”

Sara grabs Ava’s coffee and takes a sip, but her attempt to prove a point backfired and she makes a face. “Oh wow, that’s bad coffee.”

Ava sits back, giving Sara her best I told you so look.

Sara takes another sip of Ava’s coffee - probably just to bug her - and considers it for a long moment before glancing up at the ceiling with a sigh. “I think I know what’s going on. You pissed off Gideon.”

“Your AI?” Ava asks, incredulous. “How did I piss off a computer?”

Sara just raises her eyebrows.

“Oh.”

“Exactly, Agent Sharpe,” Gideon says.

“Ah. Sorry, Gideon.” Ava feels ridiculous, talking to the ceiling, but she’s suitably chastened. Especially if it means better coffee and a hot shower next time. Not that there’s going to be a next time, but still.

“Apology accepted, Agent Sharpe.”

Ava hides her embarrassment at being so effectively put in her place by a computer behind her coffee mug. Today is shaping up to be one of those days where she can’t catch a break apparently.

“Don’t worry. Nate makes Gideon mad at least once a week and she still hasn’t warmed up to Zari,” Sara says.

Zari rolls her eyes. “You hack Gideon one time and she never lets you forget it.”

Sara reaches across the table and pats Ava’s arm. For all intents and purposes it’s a comforting gesture but it’s undercut by the smirk on Sara’s face. “See, we’ll make a Legend out of you yet.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Ava replies. Being a Legend, or even an honorary Legend, is the last thing she wants.

“It is,” Sara says, quirking an eyebrow. “You just don’t know it yet.”

Amaya looks between her and Sara and then turns to Zari. “See, I told you.”

“Yeah I totally see it,” Zari says, clearly amused.  
  
Ava sighs and turns to Sara. This is getting ridiculous. “Does your entire team think we’re sleeping together?”

“Well, we did sleep together,” Sara counters, that same damn smirk on her face.

Zari chokes on her coffee, spraying the table. Amaya pats her back as she coughs, a mix of amusement and concern on her face.

Ava’s had enough. She doesn’t need this. The Legends’ antics are starting to make the wrath of Director Bennett seem more and more appealing.

“Thanks for your hospitality, but I think it’s time I leave,” Ava says, standing.

She doesn’t look at Sara as she retreats to the hall to summon a portal. Or she would if she had her damn Time Courier, which isn’t on her wrist. She must have left it in Sara’s quarters. Perfect.

She passes Dr. Heywood in the hall. He stops and gives her a curious look.

“Nope,” she says and continues on before he can say anything.

She makes it to Sara’s quarters, determined to find her Time Courier and get the hell off this ship, but before she can start looking in earnest the door opens behind her.

“Looking for this?” Sara asks, and Ava turns to find her holding her Time Courier.

Of course Sara’s had it this whole time. Typical.

Ava moves to grab it, but Sara steps back, pulling it out of her reach. So this was a game to her. Great.

“Give it to me,” Ava says, making no effort not to sound demanding. Sara raises her eyebrows at her tone. God she’s annoying. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked nicely…”

Before Ava can react Sara’s in her space and the Time Courier is around her wrist. Sara looks up at her, her hand lingering on Ava’s wrist. Ava expects to find a challenge or a smirk in her eyes, but instead there’s only tenderness, edged with that same self-consciousness from before. It’s not something she’d ever expected to see in Sara’s eyes, but it suits her.

It takes more self-control than Ava’s willing to admit not to let her eyes drop to Sara’s lips.

“Thanks,” Sara says after a long moment. If Ava didn’t know better she’d swear she hears something like vulnerability in her voice.

Ava furrows her brow. If anyone should be thankful it’s her.

“For helping out with the anachronism,” Sara explains. “And for staying.”

For a brief moment there’s sadness in Sara’s eyes. And Ava realizes just how hard she’s holding onto what’s left of her team.

Suddenly it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. “Anytime.”

Sara smiles and leans up, kissing her lightly. It’s soft and warm and over too soon.

“What was that for?” Ava asks. To her own surprise she’s not upset by it. If anything, it feels inevitable.

Sara looks up at her, a knowing grin on her face. “It’s what the rest of the team thinks we’re doing. So we might as well.”

Ava laughs and shakes her head. Typical.

“Do you always do what the team expects you to?”

“Only when I was going to do it anyways,” Sara says, a wicked glint in her eye.

Ava wants nothing more than to kiss her back. To ignore her responsibilities and run off with the Legends. With Sara. (They could use another adult in the room anyways.)

But she can’t. At least not yet. She is, after all, a professional. And the Bureau needs her now more than ever.

So she steps back, clearing her throat. “I really do need to go.”

Sara, at least, seems to understand. She nods, and doesn’t stop Ava as she opens a portal back to the Bureau.

“Until next time, then?” Ava asks, doing her best to sound casual.

“Until next time,” Sara says, smiling softly.

Ava squares her shoulders and steps through the portal, ready to face her boss.

She glances back as the portal closes and catches a glimpse of Sara, still smiling, although more to herself than Ava now.

Typical.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Gideon being petty but in really mundane ways so


End file.
